


Why Would You Rebel Against Mama?

by TrustTheRust (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrustTheRust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't understand, you never understand, and now it's too late to make her understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Would You Rebel Against Mama?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something I saw somewhere, but I can't remember where.

**6 years old**

"No," she says.

"But _why,_ mother?"

"Because it's not right."

You don't understand, it was just a _doll_.

 

**12 years old**

"Maybe," she says.

But you know that means _no_. You go to your room, and if you cried, well no one has to know.

You don't understand, it was just a _haircut_.

 

**16 years old**

"Okay fine," she says. "But just this once."

And that day is one of the HAPPIEST of your life.

You don't understand though, it's just a _dress._

 

**16 years old, still.**

"What did you do to your hair?" she says.

Of course.

"Dyed it, what does it look like?"

"Go to your room, you're grounded."

You go. Later she comes in.

"You have to understand, I'm not mad at the hair. I'm mad you didn't ask me first."

You turn away.

She rubs your shoulders. She waits a bit, then leaves.

You don't understand, it's a just _one sentence ~~that you never said~~. _

 

**20 years old**

"Goodbye," she says. There's tears. Of _course_ there is.

"Bye." You hug her, and then you're _gone_.

You've got your bag on your shoulder. It's heavy, but not as heavy as your heart.

You don't understand, it's just _one sentence_ ~~_that you still haven't told her._~~

 

**22 years old**

A letter. A glass shattered on the floor. Tears, or raindrops. Who knows?

She mourns her _son_.

You watch from above and regret all the things you never said.

You don't understand, and now she never will. You hate it, but you still protect her as much as you can. Because you love her.


End file.
